objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phuocphuc46
Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *If it is a question, I will answer it in . If it's about some sort of collaboration, requests, anything besides questions, or just want to strike up a conversation, I will answer in this page. *And finally, have fun editing. Archives ---- Hey Stop making edits and let me catch up to you pls I'm so close Hmm… I've been thinking that, uhh… blog posts aren't viewed by many people. I may have to highlight your blog. But I don't want to do it without YOUR permission. So can I? BTW the one I wanted to highlight is the Users Rights one. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::( Right. (talk) User:Phuocphuc46 :I thought we can highlight blogs but unfortunately we can't. Darn it! Phuocphuc46 Not to be rude. But I seriously need to talk. You being eliminated from my camp isn't SUPPOSED to be a big problem. If I was eliminated first I wouldn't even bother asking to rejoin, I'll just wait for a rejoining and whatever. I felt bad for Mint and Jellyfish. Especially my most favorable competitor Retzyn. He's very fun to be with and… ugh. How dare Tiramisu tbh, how dare she eliminate you both it's just sad. But if we can just talk like civilized people and actually tell me what you want I can do it for you because I'm an obvious pushover and if you don't think I am then whatever. I've been listening to you for over YEARS your advice was very useful and helpful but sometimes I want you to listen to my ideas too. Now just tell me what you want and I'll do it and talk like civilized people because I know that you asking me to never talk to you, would never happen. I don't care what people think about me. Bad or good, doesn't matter I just want you to tell me What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Change! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:17, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Right. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh and BTW, I just have a few edits to actually get to your amount of edits. Umm… lemme check it's uhh… 14 more edits. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:22, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, good, I'm so proud of you. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Liopleurdons or however you spell it Yep. He's been um, talking about um, some stuff. Inappropriate stuff. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:37, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Right, thanks for reporting. Now I have to waste another 1 hour to find it. Sorry I don't know how often you cheack your messages but Im here to say sorry for bagering you earlier about something stupid. I'm hoping you can forgive me. _lilly Weird things happen these days. Don't bother asking why. 12:22, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :I messed up, didn't I? Guess you just don't like my carefree style. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:29, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :What did I ever say about your carefree style and you messing up? Nothing. But what I'm saying is that things get weirder and weirder everyday for a reason I shouldn't even point out. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:30, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Wasn't even talking about you. Next time, try to delete a tilde when you are signing, or just use the signature icon at the top bar. Was talking with Lily, Imthiught some random troll was spamming me, so I didn't check my messages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:34, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Voting K like so for on the voting thing for users rights it says I can't comment so I'll just comment here. Me: Duh Support~ but that doesn't really count :( YLU: Support, he's barely terrible, and I kinda highly disagreed with his demotion. He's nice and...um, kind and helpful? IDK RetroPinetree: He's already been marked out but I give him an oppose. Yoyle: Neutral for Content Moderator, Oppose for Admin. I don't think he's QUITE ready yet for Admin. He's not too active nor is he very helpful most of the time. He's not exactly MEAN so yeah that's why he gets a Neutral on Content Moderator. Phuocphuc46: What the HECK?! OPPOSE OPPOSE OPPOSE! Vv: Not quite mature yet, like me, but I give him maybe a minor support for Rollback and an oppose for Chat Moderator. He's not at all active on chat so yeah. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 20:05, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Noted Alright. BTW, I don't think many users will work on this. They seemingly don't care as far as I know. LAST TIME YOU MADE A BLOG ABOUT THIS nobody has done anything yet. We need to give them a reward as in bribing to let them help. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:24, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :What, a fish? The last time we awarded someone a fish, I'm going to say this again, A FISH, things went to hell. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:26, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Well… I thought those pages would look nice with those categories. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :uh. :It seems like pages with no categories seemed blank in my mind. I feel like the need to fill them up with some categories. Hey Uhh… Since I'm aware that I'm removing the CORRECT categories, I'd like to ask if I can remove some categories in this page. Some of them are used once. Here's the link : http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Object_Worlds#WikiaArticleComments :Sure. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Phuocphuc46 Should I block BITB or not? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Ugh Like I have 50 more edits to catch up! Aww… ;-; Speaking of which, I've been thinking… about something… maybe we should discuss this on chat… Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Here's What I thought of a Plot Every time you have an idea leave me a message in my talk page. # Firstly, they will be staying inside the 4th island in Episode 6. Suddently something locked then in and they will be bored in there and they have to wait in there for a long time but they will be released eventually in the same day. # Suddenly, Match decided to play a game and… well… I haven't decided the game yet. During the game there's someone (I haven't decided that 'someone') who was infected by that disease called 'Killing Spree'. After the game finished, they realized someone's missing. The announcer let them come out and get back into their tents. The next day, they found a body yet dead will green things coming out of their mouth. # After that they reported it to the Announcer and the Announcer starts the trial in the court. What do you think? What should I improve? What do you want to add? If there's nothing you'd like to improve, you can give a thumbs up! Thanks Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:01, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Great Idea! No flaws at all! After evaluating it over ten duotrigintillion times, I realized that your idea was interesting. I found it complicating at first but I found out it was just a simple idea and also interesting. Thanks for the creative ideas! Also, I still need help in the game thing. I'm not quite sure what game they should play. Also, umm… you can edit the page because I'll be asleep soon. Since I have no objection with your idea, you're free to do anything with the episode. Thanks a bunch :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:28, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I'll just help you with the plot. I'm lazy, sorry :p :Anyways, I think they should play a game of, uh, oh, I used to take the dominos, and build them in shape of buildings and tanks and troops and stuffs. Another will shoot the dominos at them. It's be, uh, unique (actually it's kinda like Lego) :If that's too childish, you could play a game of Chess, where each turn, another object will go. - ::Laziness isn't a problem tbh. Chess? Sure. The domino thing is too childish and I agree with that. In UTC time, it looks like I'll be free at 5 o'clock, so I'll be working on the episode on 5 o'clock. IDEAS Do you have any ideas of the trial? To make it long? We've got 149 slides which is a lot more than last time. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Having them predict who is the killer? :Not predict, but there are agendas in the trial. They must first discover the murder weapon, the witnesses and finally guess who's the killer and start voting. ::Why did you even ask me? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hmm… Well, I edited your message because you know for you to find it out eventually. Most of it was part of a joke to annoy you. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:08, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Uhh... what? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:09, May 6, 2016 (UTC) No I won't notice you sorry :P Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:47, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Untlitled heading left by Marshmallow Not trying to be greedy, but wouldn't I be a Chat Moderator? I mean the two other votes "weren't specific" so doesn't that mean I would? If not, it's fine, it's like not too important but whatevs. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 18:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :The votes that "weren't specific" was for Opppose, but because they were, well, "weren't specific", I have dropped them to Minor Oppose. But just because you are greedy, and, well, the old lady might be right. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Plot Ideas I thought of this # After their torture they went outside and had a party after they have kicked out the murderer, peacefully. # Suddenly, there's someone behind the window that throws a smoke bomb and suddenly snuck into their party and caused a blackout. Everyone suspects Firey in doing it because he's very close to the switch, which Firey highly denied. # They discovered the dead body of Leafy or maybe not dead but comatose. They suddenly got terrified. # Like you said in the last plot ideas, those 3 people infected after witnessing Coiny's death last episode, is still here but did not commit the murder, rather has done something else as bad as murdering. Feel free to remove any flaws or anything you find bland. Thanks :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:39, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :How about causing a blackout first, then throw in the smoke bomb? If you did it the opposite way, people from outside could have also did it, because it isn't necessary to be near the switch to do that - they could have just snuck it when the smokes are in. :In the blackout and while the smokes finally is down, they accidentally step on the body of Leafy (she should be the one infected, since her blood would speard the disease to the one touched her body). As just stated, the ones that step on bodies Leafy should also be infected by the disease. :So far, that's it, and all your idea is fine and good. Besides from that smoke bomb - blackout flaws, I don't see anything else wrong with our ideas. --- My Fanfic Could you and Bfdi is the best stop editing my pages...? Plus, Strawberry and Candle are not antagonists, and I had to go through and edit it again. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 15:34, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :You added "Anti-heroes", due to the fact that it is now redundant and replaced by "Antagonist", I need to categorize it. :Actually, Anti-heroes and Antagonist are way different. Anti-heroes = Heroes, but sometimes act like Antagonists. Antagonists = Villains. Big difference. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 15:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Big different, waste of Wikia spaces. They shouldn't even be added in the first place. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:42, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm trying my best not to make the same mistake like how the BFDI wiki did. Sure, some of the cateogires are useful, but colors? *Year* debut? Last time we let them in here, a massive amount of edits for badges were made. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:48, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, that's DEFINITELY true. I've seen it. But still, Anti-heroes is not like colors or year debut. Anti-heroes IS useful. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 15:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Anti-heroes, Antagonists, Villains, Evil.... to be honest, there are many more that I can't even list. Please userstand that the first two are still somewhat the same, with Anti-heroes and antagonists focus on doing the same objective. I will probably reserve to use the first and this categories stated above in the future, but right now, just use the first one until I categorized the old pages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I will not spam my chat links anywhere. And please don't block me, I've already had enough to deal with in my life. Plus, I haven't done anything bad to you yet, so yeah. Jaydude 317 (talk) 15:48, May 11, 2016 (UTC)AnimalFan2015Jaydude 317 (talk) 15:48, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Look (2 times already? Wait I'll change the title) Look2 (yeah that's better) Okay. You used to hurt my feelings several times. I also used the same way you talked to me, while you were hurting my feelings. You never said anything about it, plus I also didn't want to say anything about it, because it'll basically hurt you. Hurting PvZfanatic? And you? Umm… maybe I'll stop that. But, first things first, didn't you just say 'responsibilities'? Then you'll promote someone? I was basically observing all the active candidates in chat : # Plantsvszombiesfanatic # Retzyn # Hollytang # Object shows 200 Until suddenly you promoted the first one while I haven't gotten any proof of responsibility yet. PvZfanatic is a good person, but I'm not sure yet. Yet, I want to hear from you of reasons why you promoted him. I apologize for causing drama too, I understand that was wrong I guess. I won't do it again. Also I apologize for offending both of you but you now know my reasons right? Also 'Damnit' seems like a good catchphrase. Don't you think? I sort of use it nearly all of the time. Real life mostly. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:27, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever you just said is also causing more drama. Don't say it in the mainspace. Maybe in PM, but now, it is just nothing but that. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm… my apologies yet again. I'll refrain from causing drama. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Please this isn't drama-related So umm… I was thinking if we can promote Retzyn with chat moderator status too. He seems legit. At first, I wasn't sure of his personality but after talking to him for a while he's been really helpful and is worthy of being it. I don't want to do that myself so I was asking you! So umm… you can vote in this poll if you are too lazy to reply. Promote Retzyn or not? Yes No This is Unicorn, signing off. :Alright, so here's the thing - I will promote both of them - Plantsvszombiesfanatic and Retzyn, but only if you will regularly check out on them. Take this as "a test", to see if they are capable for the job. If they go rogue, give them a warning, and if again, just demote them. Block if things REALLY get out of hand. See them as "interns" or something like that. I will have a different way to have people promoted in the future or so. ::I will probably regret doing this. I really don't have hope for people who uses VisualEditor. They are active in the morning so I can take observations of them. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:44, May 12, 2016 (UTC) My OC I'm really tired of users controlling my OC in the roleplay. I don't want to cause drama, so please if you can do something about it. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Chat Disabled Why do you even disable chat for? Just tell me the reason. People love Chat, you just ended up disabling it. Look, I won't blame you for anything, just tell me the reason. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 08:53, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I am testing something. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:54, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to add features to the chat, but it doesn't seem like it's working. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:12, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey there I would like it if you brought back The Object Madness. I've decided I shold continue it. shelf™ (talk) 20:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :No problem (There aren't any shelf jokes here). Like Retzyn was totally spamming in chat so yeah. It wasn't too major anything actually this isn't even worth reporting lol sorry for wasting your time reading this but whatever. I never like it when users are jealous of each other for gaining rights. Demotion Sure you can do that, I'll help you by demoting rollbacks and SOME chat mods. Some admins are demoted but not the ones with bureaucrat rights. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 07:33, May 14, 2016 (UTC) You Know I guess you were right. My apologies for confusing. Plot ideas and Second Season Plot ideas I'm out of ideas for now. The only thing I thought of a plot is the host leaving and the contestants are interacting. When they heard a scream from the hallway they decided to find out who it is and they found the corpse. The murderer lead them to the other room to discuss who the murderer is so they won't get too suspicious of him/her. That's all for now, remove any flaws possible thank you :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:58, May 15, 2016 (UTC) (I signed now so I won't have to do it later lol, anyway) Second Season Here's the result of the poll, we have 314 votes totally which is a whole lot. I gues I need you to decide whether we have 20% of them dead, 30% of them dead or 40% of them dead. So here's the current leaderboard : # Firey and Pen ~ 42 votes # Rocky ~ 23 votes # Pin ~ 22 votes # Leafy ~ 18 votes # Ice Cube ~ 17 votes # Teardrop and Tennis Ball ~ 16 votes # Bubble ~ 15 votes # Woody ~ 14 votes # Pencil ~ 13 votes --- 40% dies --- # Flower and Needle ~ 12 votes --- 30% dies --- # Golf Ball and Spongy ~ 9 votes --- 20% dies --- # Eraser ~ 8 votes # Blocky and Coiny ~ 7 votes # Snowball ~ 2 votes (as usual) What happened that made Retro eagerly leave the wiki? Instead of the message here, the message is already in the title. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:25, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :He swore in chat, and I know it's a joke or whatever, but it was clear as hell, the user wasn't even trying to hide the profane. Combine this with the times he has violated the chat's rules before, I blocked him. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, and the swearing was meant for me, too. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Right. Understood. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Explanation Remember you said they were infected? Well the Illuminati was the cause of the disease! That's why Leafy was infected. The first ever to be infected because it was given to Leafy! Understand? The Illuminati wants to make a cameo and become a billionaire for making a cameo in such a popular show. The Illuminati thought every show needed someone to die forever so he forced them to kill each other. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:41, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Umm. Pardon me but can you please give me examples of RetroPineTree's vulgar language usage? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 15:08, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Impossible. The original message can be found here and here. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:11, May 18, 2016 (UTC) 8? So you're 8, huh? Well, where did I here this? You: So, his personalities are murderous, prepar to destroy a whole kingdom because his girlfriend is kidnapped? Imo killing every of his children and citizens aren't heroic HA I MAKE A JOKE IM 15 IM OLD Well... Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Are you seriously investing in this? Also, the last one I said wa becusse Object shows 200 said that I was bragging about my age, while I didn't, which later I did as a joke. You were there, didn't you? Fairness Didn't I say I was going to use Wikia Polls from now on? Lol. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:40, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you did. Wait, where? I remember Bfdi is the best suggested it, but you kept on using Straw Poll. ::Please read this talk page the last message. Despite my disappointment on the cheating don't you think that means I'm using Wikia Polls? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) :::Acutally, no, I could see that you said you were going to enable the IP Checking thing in Straw Poll, not using Wikia ones. ::::It's not a good time to say this but I was lying to the kid. Hopefully he understands. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:05, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Help You know that you can always ask for help. I'm seeing some busy Phuocphuc46 right here and I really feel bad not helping you in doing stuff, so if you really need me please contact me if you can. Please be warned though, I'm not really good at some coding and unsure of what happens if I do this or that because I'm still pretty new to wikia even tho I've been here for 9 months. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :It is okay. I was just trying to put the template to the bottom of the Main Page, but it didn't resister due to the fact that four tags to end the above codes were remvove in a previous edit of mine, thus messing up the tag to end the right column. I have got that all covered now, but thanks for the help offer. wow omg help me i just send hate on my user page in the cancerous ii wiki and now ppl are chasing me pls send help. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :No. :)))))) :rip ;3;)// Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:29, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and BTW I love that you can roleplay in Object School, here's a tip: Don't close the Object School Roleplay board after it hits 500 posts! That way, YLU will still love you!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:43, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, he hates me. Plus, I don't close them, when a thread hits 500 comments, it automatically close by itself. the only way to continue it is to create a new one. ::Shut up, I don't hate you, well I don't. (See?) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:40, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, you hate me, and I said you hate me, but I didn't say you hate me the most, just you hating me. ::::Let me change my message so that I can prove Pp46 wrong lel. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Ethanbruce Can you give me proof of the pages he made? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:02, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Cake at Stake, BFDI elimination table, BFDIA elimination table, Freeze Juice, FreeSmart Wow You really hate Retzyn that much? The heck did he do to you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:10, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I actually like him, that's why I'm insulting and offending him as much as I can. :Yeah ok. I'm not really interested... (talk) 13:28, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Template:Infobox Of course, but I didn't really touch it anymore. What's the matter? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 22:51, May 23, 2016 (UTC) 'Camp' Category I think 'Camps' work better because it's the 'plural' form of Camp. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :And there's a lot more camps, not just that one. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you think I don't know that? "Characters", "Males",.... yes, I do know that, but do you have the time to change the 118 pages that have the "Camp" category to the one currently discussing? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:15, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah that's my point, let's try our best to clear them all out. It's better than nothing at least. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Why did you remove my 'Rubber' category on Eraser's page? An OC called 'Ball' had the category rubber, which basically fits Eraser. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Look. Eraser is Eraser, even if he is made out of rubber. The "Rubber" category isn't a category to specify the character's species, it was in the page named Rubber Ball because his name is Rubber. Normally, all of the characters page has a category based off their own name. It isn't there to specify what they are made of. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::My apologies for misunderstanding. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:39, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Cancer So Anko (creator of BOTO) was diagnosed with cancer? That's sad to hear. Where did you confirm this? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I just checked his profile and he said he is all better now :) I however didnt know he had cancer though. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC) lol he had cancer cuz he didnt release boto 11 suck a noob Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:46, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Volunteer May I volunteer as your personal assistant? I would like to help you in stuff because I feel sort of guilty for letting YOU do all the improving the wiki by yourself. It's like me being an admin doesn't really matter. I wanted to be an admin but not just a normal admin that would waste their time here. You understand what I mean? I don't want to just focus on my fan-fics, I wanna help too. So if you need anything (or if you find something hard to do) you can probably call me but if I can't fix the situation, let's just say we're Ded for now -_- I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:01, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Look 46 You haven't given me a warning for putting categories in Diamondcup's article called BFDI Randomized or whatever that thing is. So you are being unfair ;-; Wait… what's warnings worth working for? Hah! An alliteration. Anyways let's get to the point. Umm… you see, I decided that we should make a 'CANON' character page and a 'FANON' version of the Canon Character page like what you did to Blocky's. So? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 07:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :I did have you a warning for that, here. :And, uh, making two pages would be inconvenient. Having a separated canon page would just mean that half of the character pages on this wiki canon, plus, it could create redundancy. So just merge them together is the best idea. I'm going to remove protection from Blocky page and merge the informations in his Fan Ficiton Page to one. 07:39, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems fair enough. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 07:41, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Untitled heading Hey man, that other thread http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68451#, had just got 500 posts! Open http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71165 up again! :Thanks for notifying me. I have reopened it. Substitute Pages If you want more substitute pages made by me (which will later be turned into normal pages after we have enough supports), please let me know. I'll try my best to organize everything in the substitute page. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 15:03, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. But, however, please don't focus too much on canon stuffs, just the short overview, and that's it. Don't want to get in too deep in canon stuffs here. 15:04, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::It's just that canon characters have 'CANON' information. Fanon information would belong in the fan-fiction section. It's just that when fanon information mix with the canon ones, it would get disorganized and the thing is that the fanon thing is not true in the real world where that character exists in. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 15:09, May 30, 2016 (UTC)